


The Mission

by SalemDae_45



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins & Hitmen, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It’s part of the job,</i> she concludes, <i>to protect the innocents from him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> So...a little muse popped up when I was writing this drabble. So I included a little poll [here](http://aleanorblack.livejournal.com/31098.html#cutid2) (Just scroll down until you see the poll) to see if I should expand on this story or just write a longer preview. Enjoy this little fic.

“You know what to do.”

Olivia looks at the suitcase before returning her attention to Elliot.

“This is not up for discussion. Mess up and we lose.”

Olivia stares at the metallic gun lying on the velvet cloth. She touches it nervously.

“You have ten minutes.” Elliot says, leaving her with the mission.

Olivia looks at her target. The grin, dangerous eyes, dark secrets…Olivia takes a deep breath.

_It’s part of the job,_ she concludes, _to protect the innocents from him…_

Despite crossing the line of gray.

With gun in hand, she rose from her seat and aims at him.


End file.
